


jihoon - not my child pt.2

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Consequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: (Part two of the previous one)Jihoon finds a paternity test report indicating that his son is not actually his, but his best friend's.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 3





	jihoon - not my child pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear enough this is the second part of the story so make sure to read the previous one in order to understand what's going on

Jihoon had been sleeping at Joshua's house for almost two weeks now.

His friend was understanding to him, and told him he could stay for as long as he needed to.

Jihoon still went home at times when Songye had to work to look after Junseo, he would not abandon his duty as a father.

But he would leave as soon as he saw her car pull into the driveway, not sparing her a single glance before quickly leaving and driving back to work.

It pained them both to be living this way, but they couldn't bear to face each other at the moment.

"Hey, you're back" said Joshua as Jihoon took off his coat.

"Yup"

"Did you have dinner already? If not we have some leftovers."

"It's okay I already ate."

Jihoon plopped down onto the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So how's the debut album going?"

Jihoon was working on the album for a new boy group that would be debuting in a couple of months, which meant long hours in the studio.

He was somewhat grateful, as it kept his mind off of other things in his life.

Music was truly his escape.

"It's going pretty well, I can't believe how quickly I've managed to do it."

Joshua chuckled. "Just don't overwork yourself too much."

Just then Joshua's son Noah came running over with a pair of sneakers.

"Appa can you help me put on my shoes?"

"Oh are you going somewhere?"

He nodded his tiny head. "Eomma is taking me to the park!"

"Alright, here, sit down. I'll show you how to tie your laces too."

Jihoon watched Noah as he struggled with the laces and Joshua holding his tiny hands and showing him the correct way.

He felt a warmth in his heart, and it made him think of his own son.

"There you go! You've got it!" Joshua cheered and patted his son's head.

Joshua's wife then walked into the living room.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go eomma!" Noah ran over to his mother and grabbed her hand, pulling her with all his might to the front door.

Jihoon smiled at the sight, which Joshua noticed.

As soon as they left, there was silence and Jihoon's smile slowly faded.

"You miss Junseo?"

Jihoon looked up at him. "All the time. I haven't seen him in two days."

Songye didn't have work on Wednesday and Thursday, so it meant she looked after him the whole day and Jihoon didn't have to be there. 

"He really is a lovely child. You're lucky to have him."

"Hyung, I think...I think I want to go over there. Right now."

Joshua looked at him for a moment before nodding. 

"Of course."

As soon as Jihoon arrived at his house he felt very nervous, he didn't know how it would go.

He inserted his key into the lock and slowly opened the door.

On the couch in front of him was Songye sitting in the armchair hugging a drowsy Junseo who's eyes struggled to remain open.

Jihoon couldn't help but smile, he had missed this sight so much.

As soon as Songye noticed Jihoon, her eyes widened.

"J-Jihoon, I don't have work right now."

"I know. I just... wanted to see him."

As soon as Junseo heard his voice his head rose up and searched around.

When he spotted Jihoon his face immediately lit up.

"Appa!" he squealed and stretched his arms out towards him.

Songye stood up and walked over to him, carefully placing Junseo in his arms.

The toddler wrapped his little arms around Jihoon's neck and giggled happily.

He looked at the child. His features were starting to develop and he couldn't help but see his resemblance to Jeonghan.

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

"I missed you, kid" he said and gave a kiss to the top of his head.

The two of them played for a little bit until it was time for him to go to bed.

He placed Junseo into his crib and smiled down at him.

He knew for certain that this was his son no matter what.

When he walked back to the living room, Songye was seated on the couch.

She cautiously turned her gaze onto him, a look of sadness in her eyes.

She would have to watch him leave again.

"Hey" said Jihoon, which took her by surprise.

"Jihoon, c-can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he sat down next to her, leaving a suitable distance between them.

He looked at her with anticipation, ready to hear what she's about to say.

"I'm so sorry, Jihoon" she said softly.

He sighed, "What's done is done."

"It's true, at that event, what happened. It was wrong, it was foolish, I regret it more than anything."

He could see she was truly remorseful and his eyes softened.

"You don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me either."

"Songye" he began, "this really hurt me a lot, it was one of the worst pains I've felt. People make mistakes, I know that."

He paused for a moment.

"But I forgive you, Songye."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Even after what I did to you?"

"It wasn't you alone, and I don't think I can bear to give up on this relationship, it means too much to me, even if it hurts me. It may take some time, but I know we can repair it."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his sleeve, giving a small reassuring smile to her.

She couldn't believe him, how could someone be so forgiving? She really didn't feel like she deserved it, but she was grateful nonetheless.

The next day, Jihoon moved back home.

Over the course of the next month, things felt mostly normal.

They had the same routine as before; taking turns looking after Junseo, cooking together in the evening, and sleeping in the same room.

But there was an undeniable fact that they were more distant from each other, emotionally and physically.

These things would take time, but they had no doubt that it was possible.

One evening, they were preparing dinner together when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Songye.

She thought it would be the delivery man, as she had ordered new clothes for Junseo.

But when she opened the door, she was met with a person she least expected.

"Is Jihoon here?"

"Y-yes"

"Jeonghan hyung."

Songye turned around and saw Jihoon standing there, eyes burning holes at the man that sheepily stood before them.

"Jihoon, I need to talk to you, please."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Jihoon had an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at his hyung.

The silence was uncomfortably long.

"Come inside" he finally said.

Songye went to the kitchen to finish cooking, although she could hardly focus on what she was doing.

Jeonghan and Jihoon sat side by side on the couch, neither of them saying a word or looking at each other.

"So what is it?" asked Jihoon.

"Jihoon, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. It's my fault."

"I know."

...

"How are you two right now?"

"We're okay, how's your wife and daughter? I mean, daughters."

"Fine."

...

"Jihoon, I've come to ask for forgiveness. You don't have to forgive me though. I'm truly regretful for what I've done, I know there's no way I can make it up to you."

Jihoon had never heard his hyung talk like this before, and it made him feel a little uneasy.

"Hyung, I don't want you to stress over this right now. Your family needs you right now. Please, just focus on on what you need to do, the past is in the past."

"You must hate me right now."

"No, I don't."

Healing is difficult, exhausting, and draining.

There is no timestamp on recovering from trauma.

But strong friendship and love can overcome great feats.

Wounds can heal, even if it leaves a scar, it becomes part of your life journey.

You are bent not broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this super fast so it's probably not great but I just really wanted to make an ending ;;  
> Leave a comment y'all


End file.
